


Collide

by arohawrites



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Consensual Blood Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Physical Abuse, Spells & Enchantments, There's romance believe me, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: “A-are you the Lord of this Mansion?” She dared to ask.“Yes, my name is Moon Bin. May I know yours?”“Sorry, I don’t have one” she didn’t even realize that names are necessary for humans, since all of them are called slave in her previous manor.





	1. Chapter 1

“Please…” She mumbles under her breath.

Her whole body is worn out, the scream of defeat keeps ringing in her ear, yet, she still continues.

Her will is strong enough to maintain her balance and continue walking, _wherever_ she is actually going.

“I have to live” she kept mumbling as she struggles for another step.

She’s hopeful to find a rogue camp, anywhere and any condition is fine as long she can get away with vampires.

Her exhausted feet brought her to a market; the crowd of people is simply making her vision hazy.

“Hey! Get out of my way!” A man whom she can’t identify if human or vampire just bumped in to her. She lost her remaining balance and fell on the ground.

“Lady… Lady, are you okay?” She heard another voice but it’s from a woman this time, she tried to shake her head, hoping that it would clear her vision but it only made her head hurt.

“Please… Help me” Vague words came out of her lips, almost a whisper.

She felt herself getting lifted.

_Warmth_, it’s been ages since she felt that warm and that might’ve been so comfortable that she finally succumbed to her unconsciousness.

“Lady…” The sweet voice lingered in her ears.

She opened her eyes and blinked couple of times to adjust with the light.

_She’s never been to a room this bright._

“You’re finally awake, wonderful. Are you feeling better?” It’s the same woman whom she met in the market before she passed out.

“Am I _safe_?” She asked and she’s desperate for answers.

The woman nodded lightly, “Don’t worry, you’re in a safe place. Now slowly get up and eat, you faint–” She hurriedly rose as soon as she heard the word eat.

“Thank you for the food!” She exclaimed and picked up the spoon.

The older woman’s eyes widened when the girl took a spoonful of porridge and struggled to stuff it all in her small mouth.

“H-hey, the porridge is still hot! Slow down for goodness sake, no one’s going to take that away from you”

“Sorry, it’s because I can’t even remember the last time I ate… Thank you for saving me” the girl lowered her gaze and started sobbing.

Loneliness, fear and pain; she’s holding it all in.

“Poor child, you’ve been through so much for your age.” The woman sat beside her and gave her a warm embrace.

“You won’t weep anymore, you’re in a safe place” The woman assured once more while rubbing her back.

“Thank you” She said as she wipe her tears, she felt so much better now.

“Call me Chrysalis, _you_, what’s your name?” Chrysalis introduced herself and willed the girl to continue eating.

“M-my owner didn’t give me a name…I don’t have one” she trailed off.

Chrysalis’ sympathy for the girl grew more and more as their conversation continues “Don’t worry, _my lord_ is not like your previous owner. He’s very kind.” The spoon she’s holding almost fell from her grip.

_Right_, no human can own such grand place. She escaped the manor to end up in another vampire’s abode.

Chrysalis held her trembling hand. “I mean it when I said that my lord, Moon Bin, is really kind. He never hurt anyone of us. He treated us as equal and respected us. He’s not like other vampires, that I put my words into. He’s the one who brought you here, even though his hunch is right that you’re _rogue_.”

“Here, clean yourself and wear these clothes. I don’t know how you managed to survive in this climate with rugged clothes.” Chrysalis handed her a set of clean clothes.

She nodded and slowly went to the bathroom as instructed.

She took a peek before entering the bathroom, everything is new to her eyes. “Do you know how to use the shower?” Chrysalis suddenly appeared beside her.

The older woman realized that the girl is clueless, seeing that she’s simply staring at the bathroom.

The girl slowly shook her head, Chrysalis entered the bathroom and gently pulled her inside. She started explaining the hygienic products and how the shower works.

–

“Stay here and rest okay? I just need to attend some errands for my lord.”

“Wait-” Chrysalis is already out of the room before she can even react. She doesn’t have any choice but to stay in the huge room.

She can’t help but to think about escaping, is it worthy to believe Chrysalis' words? Is there really a vampire who’s not cruel to humans?

Her thoughts are immediately interrupted with the sound of a soft knock.

_Did Chrysalis forget something?_

She opened the door, “Did you for-” realization quickly took over her.

She took a step back and lowered her gaze.

The man in front of her is a vampire, _the master of this mansion? Or another vampire?_ Either way, she is scared of the man.

“I’m glad that you’re finally awake. May I enter?” She quickly made way for him, still avoiding an eye contact.

She clearly remembers the first lesson that the head maid of their manor told her; _“Never have an eye contact to any vampires, they are superior beings and we, humans are not allowed to look at them in the eye level.”_

“Please sit with me, I need to discuss things with you” The vampire said.

She slowly sat on the chair in front of the vampire while being confused with the vampire’s way of talking to her.

She wasn’t able to interact with many vampires but it’s the first time that a vampire spoke softly to her.

“A-are you the Lord of this Mansion?” She dared to ask.

“Yes, my name is Moon Bin. May I know yours?”

“Sorry, I don’t have one” she didn’t even realize that names are necessary for humans, since all of them are called _slave_ in her previous manor.

“Who is your owner?” the next question caught her off guard. Fear of going back to that _hell _made her tears flow unconsciously.

She didn’t think twice and kneeled before the vampire. “_Please_, please don’t bring me back to that place. I beg you Sir, spare my life” She pleaded continuously.

To her surprise, Bin kneeled to level her. She immediately avoided his gaze but Bin stopped her. She always knew that vampires possess exquisite beauty _but_ Bin tops them all.

“_Don’t_, look at me. You don’t need to avoid my gaze and you don’t have to plead. I’m simply asking so I can fix the legal matters. I’m taking you in but you know that it’s illegal to keep a runaway, a _rogue_, like you.”

“My previous owner is Madam Luciana Stratnor” His eyes showed recognition upon hearing the name.

Bin is aware on how cruel Luciana can be, she enjoys watching humans fight to death just for her entertainment. The girl is lucky that she managed to escape that place.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let her take you. I’ll settle everything to legally take you under my care.” It was the most comforting thing she ever heard in her lowly life.

"Thank you, my Lord. I owe you my life” She continued to weep, all the burden and fear she is feeling is gone by his words.

“No, you don’t owe me anything.” Bin helped her to stand “But if you may, would you let me suggest a name for you?”

“I would love to” She wiped her tears and gave a genuine smile.

“Then it’s _Astrid_, because that’s how I see you” Bin answered.

“Thank you my lord, it is a beautiful name” Astrid answered, she doesn’t know the meaning behind her name but she’s thankful.

Astrid stayed in his mansion just like how Bin promised. She met the other humans in the manor and gained friends.

She’s living a life she never knew she can experience under the care of a vampire.

She learned how to read and write thanks to Chrysalis, Astrid learned many things about the world through reading books in Bin’s library.

“I think you have read more books than I did in my lifetime” Bin commented upon seeing Astrid holding a book while dusting off the shelves.

“Books are really interesting my lord, it brings me to different places, worlds even, while I simply turn a page” Astrid answered with a smile.

“I hope I can enjoy reading as much as you do” Bin chuckled, simply amused at how Astrid read and clean at the same time.

“Are you okay my Lord? You look bothered” Astrid asked with concern.

Bin gave a sly smile “Are you worried about me?” Bin bent down to level Astrid’s eyes.

Astrid can feel her cheeks burn, the vampire’s face is too close. Her feelings are getting deeper but she knows it’s wrong.

_It’s wrong to ask for more._

“I’m fine, don’t worry” He said after evaluating Astrid’s reaction.

“Right, I’ll go out in a moment. The council is asking for my presence. I’ll go back by night, please just inform Chrysalis for me.”

“I will” Astrid answered. She’s still worried for Bin, and what is the council’s reason for asking Bin’s presence.

_What exactly is happening?_

–

Night came but Bin didn’t come back… Astrid is obviously worried but Chrysalis assured that Bin is safe. Hours passed but Astrid couldn’t sleep and she knows that she can’t until she saw Bin safely walking in the manor.

She went out of her room, hoping that Bin would come back soon.

Astrid strolled the dark hall while holding a lamp. Everyone is probably asleep except for her.

“My lord? _Bin_, is that you?” Astrid hurriedly approached the figure lying in the ground.

The small light from the lamp confirmed Astrid’s bad feeling since afternoon.

Moon Bin is covered in wounds and barely conscious. Astrid used all of her strength to help Bin get up, they helped each other and finally, they have reached Bin’s room.

Astrid let him lie on the bed, her hands are shivering, _she doesn’t know what to do._

Bin’s eyes are shut but Astrid can see his suffering due to his severe wounds. He started to catch his breath which made Astrid more anxious.

“I’ll go get some help” Astrid finally spoke but Bin caught her hand.

“Why—“ Moon Bin pulled her in the bed making her squeal in pain because of the harsh gesture.

Astrid’s mind went blank seeing Bin on top of her. Bin’s kind treatment made her forget Bin’s true identity.

She almost forgot that Bin is from the kind that made her life a living hell and killed millions of her kind for blood. 

And _now_, she’s going to be killed by the man she loved.

She closed her eyes and anticipated death but the pain didn’t arrive, instead, Astrid felt Moon Bin’s hand shivering from her shoulder.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the side of Bin which he never shown to anyone of them.

His dark eyes filled with kindness are now covered with _bloodlust_. Astrid can hear his low hiss and see his lips quivering which makes his fangs slightly pierce his lower lip.

A tear escaped from Astrid’s eyes.

_Bin is using every ounce of his control not to hurt her from the start._

“Run” Bin struggled to speak.

Astrid gently shook her head and cupped Bin’s face.

“Sorry for doubting you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this one! The comment section is always open for your thoughts about the story💕
> 
> If you want to talk about random things, you can find me on [@arohawrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arohawrites) on tumblr where I also post astro prompts that may also spark your interest in writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk took a glance at the two before answering. "Fine, both of you can stay. But because you won't reveal your real intentions that I do not fully trust you. I don't have mercy for traitors, remember that" The twins are aware of why the leader is being cautious. Vampires use humans to locate rogue camps and hunt them down.
> 
> Humans betraying their own for survival is a common story.

"Identify yourselves" The guard of the camp ordered.

"We're slaves, seeking for a rogue camp" One of the woman answered, gripping on the bag she’s holding tightly.

  
"Come with us" Another guard answered and gestured the women to follow them.  
They entered a made shift tent.

"Leader, refugees have arrived" The young man nodded, rose from his seat and gently put back the sword he's cleaning on its scabbard. Both of them are surprised and even doubted. How come someone, as young as them, become a leader of a rogue camp?

  
"My name is Minhyuk, I see the doubt in your faces but yes, I'm the leader of this camp." Minhyuk promptly introduced himself while subtly observing the newcomers.

  
"I am Ranae and this is my twin, Rochelle. We're fraternal twins if you're going to ask why we don't look alike."

  
"We're on on the run... So please accept us" Rochelle added, she’s already dead tired because of the endless walk.

  
"You don't seem like runaway slaves." Minhyuk's experience is enough for him to identify that the twin are not slaves which is unusual for humans.

  
"Please accept us" Ranae simply repeated. Minhyuk is already aware that they’re lying, no more need of piling up more useless lies.

  
Minhyuk took a glance at the two before answering. "Fine, both of you can stay. But because you won't reveal your real intentions that I do not fully trust you. I don't have mercy for traitors, remember that" The twins are aware of why the leader is being cautious. Vampires use humans to locate rogue camps and hunt them down.

  
_Humans betraying their own for survival is a common story._

  
"We meant no harm. We won't break your trust, we just need a place to go." Ranae answered and mutely prayed that Minhyuk won’t change his mind.

  
\--

  
"He's so cold" Rochelle murmured as they went out of the tent.

  
"Hey, he let us in. Don't be rude" Ranae quickly chided her sister. "He's just being cautious and we are _suspicious_ to begin with" she added.

  
"Okay, calm down sister. You're defending him way too much, what's this? Do you have a crush on Minhyuk?" Rochelle is quick on things. She teased her sister because she knows.

  
Ranae's face tinted pink. "Oops" Rochelle covered her mouth to act as if surprised.

  
"I hate you" Ranae pursed her lips, she can't hide anything to her sister.

  
"Oh sister, I know you love me" Rochelle giggled.

  
"Hello" The twin's conversation is interrupted by a child. The boy is holding a wooden dull sword. The other kids followed and greeted them.

  
Rochelle smiled, amused by the children. "Hi" Ranae greeted back.

  
"Are you our new sisters?" A girl with striking blue eyes asked. She looks the oldest among the group.

  
"Brother Minhyuk!" The boy who approached them first sprinted and went to Minhyuk.

  
"Are you going to train us today? My sword is ready!" The boy exclaimed and pulled Minyhuk's shirt with excitement.

  
Minyuk beamed a chuckle and quietly tagged along with the kids.

  
"I'm Ordel, I arrived here in this camp along with my siblings. Welcome to the family" she warmly greeted. Rochelle took a quick glance at the children, she is sure that all of them are not blood related with Ordel.

  
"I’m Rochelle and my twin Ranae, nice to meet you." Rochelle spoke while Ranae's eyes are currently focused on Minhyuk and the kids he is teaching how to properly wield the sword.

  
"Brother Minhyuk is pretty vigilant to newcomers but he's a kind leader and very strong too. He's young but he trains other people so we can fight for ourselves. I'm glad that we got on this camp." Ordel spoke with contentment in her eyes.

  
The twins followed Ordel so they can be introduced to the other people in the camp. Ranae is surprised that the camp has more people than she expected, _about 60 people or so_, she estimated.

  
"Ordel, we've already gathered the commodities." an elder gently approached wearing a warm smile.

  
"I'll just call Seth and others." Ordel promptly answered.

  
"Do you want to come with us?"

  
"Where are going?" Ranae’s attention is quickly caught.

  
"We're going to sell the commodities we've gathered to a trusted middleman." Ordel simply explained while her eyes are roaming for the guys she's finding.

  
"Food is not really a problem because nature can provide but we still need to buy other necessities."

  
Ranae figured as much, they still need money to buy things especially for the camp with many members. "Would like to come with us?"

  
"I'll pass, I need to rest from all the travel we've did" Rochelle opposed with no second thoughts, Ranae snorted from her sisters remarks.

  
"I'll go with you" Rochelle looked at her sister dubiously.

  
"Then I'll just call the others and we'll go" Ordel hurriedly went to one of the tents.

  
"What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to be hiding?" Rochelle whispered. She doesn’t know where her sister gets all the energy, they’ve been travelling non-stop in search for a rogue camp and now Ranae’s going with them.

  
_Walking! Again!_

  
"We're obviously going secretly and besides, we need to blend in with the group" Ranae is unbothered by her sister's warning, she simply wants to explore outside.

  
"Don't give me your excuses sis, you just wanted to go outside."

  
"That--is also included." Ranae gave a guilty smile, Rochelle can only sigh. She wanted to smack her sister for being too adventurous but she’s simply tired.

  
"Let's go" Ordel came back along with two older guys. Ordel handed Ranae a cloak made of wool and a basket of herbs, most of the herbs are used for medicine and some for spice. Her eyes went on the boxes that the men are holding, it’s full of fresh fruits the campers have gathered around the camp.

  
Vampires doesn't need medicines because they heal fast but humans needs food and medicine to live and vampires need human's blood to live.

  
_What a cycle._

  
"Be careful" Rochelle reminded as she fixes the hood of her sister's cloak. The group traveled down the mountains.

  
Ranae can see how the group is used to this routine, they know where to pass stealthy. Ranae on the other hand can't help but get mesmerized by the beauty of nature. Their status kept her from even seeing outside. They're always hiding which she hated the most, she wanted to explore...wanted to see the beauty of the world.

  
Books became her companion, the very old books which talked about technology, back when humans are free until vampires reigned the world, they've ruined technology so humans can regress to the lowest state they are now.

  
The travel didn't last long; they've arrived in the busy market. Ranae wandered her gaze, most of the crowds are humans as she expected. Many vendors are busy marketing their products to willing audiences.

  
Ranae scoffed at the thought of how clever vampires are. All of the humans here (or mostly, she corrected herself) are owned by a vampire, they let humans do all the things for them and keep the economy running.

  
"Ranae, we're here" Seth called for Ranae's attention, the train of thoughts are quickly interrupted. The group casually entered a store which sells variety of herbs, spices used for cooking and fresh fruits. The strong scent tickled Ranae's nose, a very familiar scent.

  
"Oh you're already here?" A man quickly approached them with a beaming smile.

  
"We've gathered the commodities earlier because of the rumors" Ordel answered as she removes the hood of her cloak. She let the basket of herbs lay on the empty space.

  
"I see. The council is becoming more and more aggressive in hunting for rogues. Be careful" The man answered in a low tone while wandering his eyes vigilantly.

  
“We will. Thank you for your warning” Ramil answered, Ranae almost forgot that he’s with them. He doesn’t talk through their whole travel.

  
The man rummaged through the boxes of fruit they’ve brought. “Fresh as always!” He chimed.

  
“Here’s my payment” The cheerful man gave pieces of silver to Ordel.

  
“Wait, you’re not familiar… are you new?”

  
_Took him time to realize._ Ranae thought.

  
“I’m Ranae” She introduced herself and gave a small smile, the man is kind anyways.

  
“My name is Myungjun, guess we’ll see each other more often” He laughed and Ranae swore the man is radiating sunrays.

  
“We’ll be going now” Ordel spoke as customers entered the store. Ranae and the group quickly went out of Myungjun’s store.

  
"Hey! Get out of my way!” They heard someone yelling. The poor woman was pushed in the ground, she looked all helpless.

  
Ranae can feel her grief; the urge to live is present in the woman’s eyes but it’s quickly fading. She can feel that the poor girl handled much than she can.

  
"Lady… Lady, are you okay?" Another woman approached her but Ranae saw something she doesn’t see often. The older woman is with a vampire who looks far concerned than he should be. Few moments and the vampire lifted the unconscious woman.

  
“That’s… a vampire right?” Seth asked with bewilderment. It’s uncommon to see a vampire hanging around a market full of humans and what’s more uncommon is a vampire being concerned with a human.

  
“But a vampire? Helping a human?” Ramil spoke again, he can’t believe his eyes.

  
“The man is wearing luxurious clothing, he is surely a vampire” Ordel joined the conversation.

  
Humans can’t easily identify if someone is a vampire because they looked human but the intimidating presence gave it all. Vampires’ eyes are also very powerful that humans are easily enticed upon looking at their eyes.

  
“Where are we going again?” Ranae asked and everyone’s attention went back to her.

  
“We’re going to buy some medicines and fabrics. There’s a medicine store over there” Seth pointed it out.

  
Ranae quietly observed the medicines, it’s mostly for tending wounds and some for mild illnesses. All the herbs that were used are present near the camp, the herbs they’ve brought are the majority of the ingredients of the medicines present in that store.

  
“We’ve already bought all the medicines needed, let’s just wait for Seth and Ramil here.”

  
“You know what, we can produce those medicines with the herbs we just brought to Myungjun. The ingredients are all present near the camp” Ranae whispered the word _camp_. People are passing between them.

  
“We figured, but no one knows how to do it so we still buy from here. Do you have any knowledge in making medicines, sister?” Ranae nodded and gestured Ordel to give the other packs of medicine to her.

  
“Yes, both me and Rochelle. We learned it from the manor we’ve escaped from” Ranae made a mental note to tell Rochelle about another lie she made. Just for consistency.

  
“I’ll teach you how when we get back. It’s really easy”

  
“Really? That would be huge cut in our expenses.” Ordel is most grateful hearing Ranae’s remark. The growing family is hard to sustain and cutting expense for medicine would be more than helpful.

  
“Ordel! Ranae!” They heard Seth’s raspy voice; the guys are scampering towards their location.

  
“We have to go now, the vampires are patrolling. We’ve also seen some rogue hunters roaming around.” They quickly fled upon hearing the news. Ranae felt the anxiety creeping to everyone as they exit the busy market.

  
“We managed to get away” Ramil is catching his breath, so is everyone.  
They went back to the camp safely.

Rochelle almost flipped when Ranae told her what happened. “You could’ve been caught right there!”

  
“Calm down Rochelle, nothing happened. I’m safe and by the way, I kind of slipped and said that we know how to make medicines” Rochelle closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. At this rate, her sister is going to spill their identity.

  
“Ranae…” Minhyuk slowly approached.

  
“I heard what happened in the market. I hope you’re not faltered with what happened” Ranae’s eyes lit up with Minhyuk’s concern.

  
“I’ll just help with the food preparation” Rochelle quickly excused herself, she’s somewhat bitter with Ranae’s affection to Minhyuk, they only met _few hours_ ago for goodness sake!

  
“Don’t worry, I’m fine Minhyuk”

  
“That’s a relief, it doesn’t happen as often as before. Those vampires are full of themselves, they don’t give much attention to rogues as they did now. Our usual problems are rogue hunters but the vampires became more persistent in finding rogue camps for some reason” Minhyuk explained.

Ranae had the hunch that it’s because of them or maybe some new leader of the council has some serious issues with humans.

  
“We managed to go without being pursued so nothing to worry about” Ranae is simply amazed by Minhyuk’s sincerity towards the camp. Most humans became selfish and would only care about their own survival but Ranae can feel Minhyuk’s strong desire to protect his camp, that he treats all the people in this camp as his blood kin.

  
“I learned earlier that you still buy medicines because none of you had the knowledge in making one. My sister and I had quite the knowledge about it and we’re willing to teach the people in the camp.” If Ranae doesn’t knew better then she would mistake Minhyuk as a vampire. His eyes are deep, _very_ deep that Ranae swore that she can drown if she looked further.

  
“That would be great, thank you Ranae.” Minhyuk gave an endearing smile. The suspicion he had with the sisters quickly departed because of Ranae. Whatever they are hiding must be better to be left as a secret.

  
“We’ve already gathered food when you went to the market earlier. The camp has the tradition to welcome newcomers with a feast. The elders make good food so I’m sure you would enjoy it” Ranae felt her heart warmed. She doesn’t expect that they would be accepted easily by the camp, somehow she felt bad for lying about certain things.

  
“Can I ask for a favor?” Ranae asked and Minhyuk quickly nodded. He is glad that Ranae asked something, because he doesn’t want their conversation to end _yet_.

  
“What is it?” He answered.

  
“Can I join your training? In wielding weapons I mean.” Ranae trailed off, she doesn’t know what would be Minhyuk’s reaction to her request.

  
Minhyuk is surprised but the adoration only blossomed more.

  
“I would love to teach you” Ranae bit the inside of her lower lip so she can hide her excited self.

  
“I could teach you either using sword or archery, what do you want to learn?”

  
“Both!” Minhyuk almost jumped in surprise, Ranae covered her mouth in embarrassment.

  
“Sorry, I got carried away” But Minhyuk is already chuckling, the suppressed laughter soon exploded. Ranae laughed along with him, thinking how she silly she is earlier.  
The people in the camp on the other hand are all surprised, they never saw Minhyuk laughed out loud. He’s mostly shy and reserved but he’s laughing… _loud_ because of Ranae.

  
\--

  
“Straighten your arm, that way you can aim more precisely” Minhyuk is strict in teaching the campers on using weapons.

He wanted everyone to learn to protect themselves.

  
Ranae fixed her posture after internally screaming because Minhyuk is too close to her face as he tries to fix her posture.

  
“That’s good, now try to hit the target” Ranae closed her left eye to aim at the target and finally let go of the arrow.

  
“Bullseye!” Seth exclaimed.

  
“Woah!” Ranae is surprised herself, Minhyuk simply smiled. He find Ranae’s expression endearing.

  
“Way to go sis!” Rochelle cheered from a distance, she’s currently teaching other women in making medicine, seems like she enjoyed teaching others more than she thought.

  
“We’ll do hand to hand combat tomorrow” The other guys collapsed on the ground after they heard Minhyuk’s remarks but it only made Ranae more excited.

  
\--

  
“Have you seen me earlier Rochelle? I managed to throw Minhyuk down” They’re in their tent along with the other campers.

  
“Yes, but keep your voice down. We might wake the kids up”

  
“Oops, sorry” Ranae checked the children beside them and sighed in relief that she didn’t woke anyone.

  
“But time sure passed, we’ve been staying here for three months already” Rochelle reflected, many things have already happened. They already considered the camp as their new home.

  
“Where do you think we’ll be if we’re not born in this time? When everything is much peaceful than now?” Ranae answered.

  
“Maybe in our home? Doing some old boring stuff with our sisters” Rochelle answered with a weak smile.

  
“And maybe you and Minhyuk are having a normal date instead of you knocking him off in the ground” Ranae immediately blushed with her twin’s remark.

  
“That silenced you up, let’s sleep it’s already late”

  
\--

  
“We need more people to gather herbs. Can you come with us sis?” Rochelle asked Ranae.

  
“Of course, I could join the training later.” The twins went out of the camp along with other children who insisted on coming along.

  
The sisters decided to split into two groups to gather what they need. “Let’s meet here after you finished collecting the herbs” Rochelle instructed and the group quickly parted ways.

  
"Sis, can teach us on how to identify which plants are poisonous and which is not?" One of the children in Ranae's group requested.

  
"Some plants are dangerous upon contact and some are only dangerous when ingested. The best way to know is familiarize which is which.” Ranae started to look around for a good example.

  
“This one” Ranae pointed a plant growing from a tree.

“Poison Ivy or poison oak’s leaves always come in three leaflets which grow from a common stem. Continue to inspect the end of the branch and when you see that all of its leaves come in three leaflets growing from a main stem then that plant is poisonous”

  
“Ah! I almost touched it earlier” One child reacted.

  
“Poisonous plants that are dangerous when ingested are mostly beautiful in the eyes.” Ranae continued. “Have you seen the beautiful pink flowers that we have seen earlier?”

  
“That’s poisonous?”

  
“Yes, it’s called Oleander. It’s very dangerous so don’t try eating that one. It’s highly toxic” Ranae giggled because of the children nodding their heads with clear amazement.

  
“I’ll teach you more next time but for now let’s head back.” They walked back and waited at the agreed spot. Ranae felt her heart raced and she realized that something is not right.

  
“Catch the rogues!” Someone shrieked; they were quickly surrounded by a group of rogue hunters.

Ranae immediately hid the children in her back and discreetly took her dagger in the basket she’s holding and slipped it in her waist. She can’t hurt humans but she will do everything to protect her camp.

  
The men are wearing hideous smiles, as if they hit jackpot. “Don’t you dare touch the children” Ranae threatened but she only earned a burst of laughter.

  
“And what are you ‘gonna do? Ha? Throw us those leaves you’re holding?” He challenged.

  
“Yes” She responded and threw the basket at the man nearest them.

  
“Run!” Ranae yelled and the children scrambled on their feet.

  
“After them!” The leader hastily ordered. Ranae took momentum and ran towards one man running after the child and kicked mid-air. The man is plunged in the ground.

  
“What the heck?!” She heard one man exclaimed and tried attacking her. Ranae managed to avoid the attack and held the man in his clothes and threw him just like how Minhyuk taught him.

  
“You!” Ranae is frozen in her spot, as well as the other children.

  
“S-sister” The poor child wailed as the man harshly held her by the hair and pointed a dagger in her neck.

  
“Don’t! She’s only a child” Ranae protested, her hands are shaking because of anger.

  
“Then gather up and play nicely you stupid rogues!” Ranae didn’t have the choice but to follow the hunter’s order, the other children gathered behind her but she quickly noticed that one is missing.

  
\--

  
Lowel kept running without looking back, she keeps on wiping her eyes filled with tears so it won’t hinder her vision.

  
“Lowel? Why are you alone?” Rochelle approached the child with urgency, she can feel that something is wrong.

  
“T-the others are caught by the hunters. I’m the only one who escaped” The child answered sob from sob.

  
They went back from the camp and everyone is horrified with the news. Ordel collapsed in the ground, two of her siblings are captured.

“Sorry” Rochelle mumbled. She’s in the verge of crying too, her sister is in grave danger.

  
“You twins are spy aren’t you?” The mother of one of the child captured quickly accused Rochelle.

  
“My sister is also captured. Please don’t jump into conclusion just because you’re angry” She tried to be calm as possible but she’s boiling inside. Rochelle might make a decision she shouldn’t do.

  
Ranae is in danger and the council would probably discover her identity. The sacrifice of their coven members would only go in to waste.

  
_No, that can’t happen._

  
“Please don’t accuse sister Ranae and Rochelle. Sister Ranae did her best to protect us but Luis was caught and they have no chance but to go with them so they won’t hurt my brother. Please stop fighting” The child is on the verge of tears again, Ordel embraced her tightly.

  
Minhyuk stayed silent, his hands are shaking in exasperation.

  
“Mihyuk! Please save our children, please!” The parents pleaded but Minhyuk is already in a tight situation. He wanted to save everyone, he wanted to save Ranae! But they didn’t know where they are brought and even if they know, Minhyuk is sure that barging into vampire’s territory is suicide.

  
His hands curled into fist, _he doesn’t know what to do!_

  
“Can we talk? Privately.” Rochelle approached him.

  
“Hah! You know there’s something really off with you twins since the start. Now you want to talk to our leader privately. What’s your secret that we cannot know?!” another man protested, the whole atmosphere is surrounded by heavy mood. Everyone wanted to do something but are all helpless.

  
“Please let me talk to Minhyuk privately first. I’m in a tight situation like all of you. My sister is in grave danger like your children and siblings!” The man’s words finally hit Rochelle’s nerve.

Minhyuk held her shoulder to calm her even though he’s getting crazy on the inside too.

  
“Let’s go” Minhyuk simply said and they entered an empty tent.

  
“I can locate where my sister is brought.” Rochelle immediately spilled. Minhyuk had the hint of doubt, are they really spies?

  
“The truth is we’re on the run from vampires because they wanted to annihilate our race, we’re witches Minhyuk.” Rochelle finally admitted and she’s hopeful that Minhyuk’s feelings for Ranae won’t disappear because of the truth.

  
“But even though I wanted to save them... I-I can’t put everyone’s life on the line. No matter how strong I am, no matter how much I train, I can’t par with vampire’s strength and-and” Minhyuk’s words are all slurred. He’s breaking down.

  
“The reason why Vampires wanted to kill us is because we knew their weakness. I can tell you that secret, to everyone in this camp. Only if you would trust me”  
Minhyuk’s eyes widened. Rochelle’s words kept ringing in his head, he can save Ranae, and he can save everyone!

  
“Now you have to give me your word. If you don’t trust me then I will leave the camp to save my sister and I’m never coming back” Rochelle immediately placed a deal. Time is running and her sister’s life is on the line.

  
“What do we need to do?” Minhyuk pushed himself to regain his composure, he can’t be weak at this point.

  
“I need a map. Do you have one?” Rochelle asked.

  
“Yes, we’ve drawn an outline of this mountain up to the nearby village. Is that enough?” Minhyuk asked while already busy digging through his things for the stuff needed.

  
“I hope it’s enough” Rochelle pulled out a small vial which contains brownish colored powder. She scattered the fine powder in the map and Minhyuk heard her chant words unknown to him.

  
The grains moved as if it’s alive and slowly made a path, Minhyuk looked closely and the beginning of the path started on the camp’s location then slowly… it went to the market where they always go—then to the vampire council’s place.

  
“They were brought to that place” Minhyuk swallowed the lump on his throat. Panic is creeping unto him again.

  
“How would we infiltrate that place when it’s heavily guarded?” Minhyuk asked, almost breathless.

  
“We’ll enter from the entrance” Rochelle answered with a straight face while studying the path we’re going to take.

  
“What?!” He exclaimed, what kind of ridiculous plan is Rochelle thinking?

  
“I’m serious when I said that we have the knowledge on vampires’ weakness. It’s not enough to kill vampires but it would immobilize them.” Rochelle pulled out another vial from her sling bag.

  
“This is made from the blood flower, most vampires would lose consciousness upon inhaling the scent of this. Some would be strong enough to stay conscious but would be greatly weakened.” Minhyuk is dumbfounded; he can see those flowers everyday! _Every_ single day he has to train, in hopes that he can keep up to vampires’ strength when he perfectly knew that it’s impossible.

  
And now, a single _flower_ is the weakness of vampires.

  
“This species of flower is made from the God of wrath’s tears. Nature is powerful, more than you realize.” Rochelle answered after reading Minhyuk’s dubious face.

  
“But how would that small vial suffice? There’s probably hundreds of vampire in that place”

  
“Three months, did you think we’re just staying here for no reason? We’ve gathered enough in case of emergency”

  
“I know a route to that place where we won’t need to go the village” Minhyuk answered instead, time is running. They need to prepare fast.

  
“You’re going with us?” Minhyuk asked Rochelle. They’re already ready to go along with the other camp members.

  
“Yes, I need to.” Rochelle simply answered, her heart is still unsettled. She doesn’t know if she made the right choice but she can’t let anything happen to Ranae, to her dear sister.

  
“Sister, thank you and I wish you safety” Ordel approached her, Rochelle noticed her puffy eyes from crying. Rochelle leaned down and gave the girl an embrace.

  
“We’ll save everybody, I can’t promise but we’ll do everything” Rochelle whispered, Ordel did her best not to sob and nodded.

  
“Rochelle, sorry for throwing suspicion at you, please come back safely” Rochelle gave a small comforting smile and headed out of the camp.

  
\--

  
“Stop crying will you?” One hunter yelled and the children stifled their sobs. Ranae bit her lips; her heart is simply hurt seeing the children struggle as they are all tied using sturdy ropes. All five children are still so young, some of them grew up as slaves, they grew up being _abused_. The old trauma creeping through the children’s hearts is suffocating for Ranae.

  
Ranae saw a building nearby and immediately knew they were going in that place. Her hunch didn’t fail her, the place looks beautiful even at night except that she knew that it’s a vampire’s place. The gates are wide open and there are no guards outside, right, why would they need one…

  
They entered the place which is grander inside that it looks outside. The hallways are almost empty but the main hall they entered is filled with vampires. Vampires’ eyes bore into them as they enter the place. She can feel the primal hunger from most of them, she wanted to lash out.

  
Instead of focusing on the vampires, Ranae willed herself to formulate a plan on how to sneak out when there are bunch of vampires in the place.

  
One vampire approached them and she quickly averted the vampire’s gaze. She would realize what Ranae is if she looked into the vampire’s eyes. “I’ll bring the rogues. Here’s your money” the vampire threw pieces of silvers to the hunters and they scrambled catching some and picking up what wasn’t caught. They heard laughter from other vampires, thinking how ridiculous the human hunters looked.

  
“Thank you very much” They quickly dispersed after collecting their loot.

  
“Follow me” The vampire simply ordered. They walked further and went downstairs, an underground cell.

  
They entered the same confinement and the vampire simply placed the lock and left.  
“S-sister, I’m afraid” Ranae comforted the kids as she struggles to get her hidden dagger. She started cutting the ropes with difficulty.

  
“I’ll untie you, don’t worry. I’ll make way so we can escape”

Few more meters and they’re about to reach their destination. The group is on the top of a downward slope so Rochelle can see the entire building. “Let’s do the plan here” She spoke.

  
“But isn’t it too far away?” Seth asked.

  
“The winds will help us, trust me” Minhyuk nodded and dispatched the guys.

  
Half of them will throw the bag containing the pulverized Blood flower then the other half would hit it mid-air with arrows. Minhyuk signaled the first group, Rochelle started chanting perfectly memorized summoning spells as soon as they threw the bags.

  
“Now!” Minhyuk hollered. Rochelle continued to call forth the wind spirits, the arrows aimed perfectly and the blood red powder was scattered by the wind through the whole building.

  
“Let’s go” Rochelle instructed.

  
The vampires inside are in ruins all of a sudden “What is happening?!” One managed to yell, red fine dust entered in the place through a strong wind which they didn’t know where it seeped through. Most of them already lost consciousness; others are struggling to leave the place.

  
Minhyuk’s group courageously entered the building and saw heaps of unconscious vampires. “We need to find them immediately” Minhyuk ordered and the group went deeper inside.

  
“Damn humans!” Minhyuk quickly unsheathed his sword as few conscious vampires tried to attack them.

  
A vampire advanced and attacked Minhyuk, he managed to deflect the vampire’s sword with his and he attacked this time. The vampire gasped in pain, Minhyuk pulled out his sword out and blood flooded from the vampire’s torso. Yet, the vampire didn’t give up and fought.

  
“I need to come back…for her” the vampire kept mumbling as he continues feebly attack Minhyuk. He felt his heart tinged with the vampires words. He can feel the vampire’s strive to live, not for himself but for that someone waiting for him.

  
So vampires can also feel love? _What a strange thing to discover today._

  
“Just go” Minhyuk spoke but still not putting his guard down.

  
The vampire stared at him with confusion.

“I’m letting you leave, thank that her, she saved your life” Minhyuk quickly finished the conversation. The vampire used all of his remaining strength to escape from the place.

  
“Minhyuk! Why did you let that one get away! He might call for rescue!” One of Minhyuk’s camp members rebuked.

  
Minhyuk ignored the man’s wrath.

  
“They’re here… underground” Rochelle mumbled to Minhyuk.

  
“Let’s go find them” The camp rummaged the place for the entrance to the cellar.

  
“Leader, it’s here” Ramil called, he discovered the staircase leading underground. They stormed down and Minhyuk is glad enough that there are torches lit inside.

  
Ranae heard movements and they quickly hid, she managed to break the lock earlier and they’re about to sneak out. She motioned the children to stay quiet and they all covered their mouth.

  
“Ranae, where are you?” She heard Rochelle’s voice. Ranae almost fell to her knees, they came.

  
“We’re here sister Rochelle” One child called. Everyone rejoiced with the reunion, the fathers shed tears upon seeing their children. Rochelle on the other hand sprinted and embraced her twin.

  
“I thought I’m going to lose you” She kept whispering in her sister’s ears. All the tears that Rochelle kept to remain strong earlier just erupted with Ranae’s single “Thank you”

  
Rochelle finally let go of her sister when Minhyuk approached. “Thank you for being safe” he mumbled and gently embraced Ranae.

  
Ranae can only smile and blush as Minhyuk brushed her hair softly, he slowly detached himself and placed a kiss in her forehead.

  
“If you already forget, we’re still inside the vampires’ lair. Let’s go back to the camp, continue your business there” Rochelle exclaimed.

  
“Rochelle!” Everyone snorted with Rochelle’s remark.

  
They did their best to get out of the place quickly as they can so no vampires can tail after them.

  
“But Minhyuk, you better be serious with my sister. I’ll turn you into a cockroach if you hurt her!”

  
“Rochelle! Stop scaring him!”

  
“Don’t worry, I don’t have the slightest intent on hurting her. I love her” Everyone fell into silence with Minhyuk’s remarks.

  
The silence was quickly followed by cheers and taunt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took like 46298 years sorry. Anyway, as per usual, hit kudos if you think the story deserves it and leave a comment if you have anything to say😁


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Bin and Astrid's story~

Looking at Bin's eyes, one thing that Astrid rarely do as she's not used to it. She felt like drowning, that's how deep Moon Bin's eyes are.

The more she stare, the more she gets trapped in his gaze.

"Run" Bin repeated but Astrid gently shook her head.

She's trusting Bin with her own life.

_Snap_

She heard the vampire hiss which made her flinch. Bin's hand went on her back and lifted her from the bed. Astrid firmly closed her eyes as Bin advance to her neck.

Astrid felt chills running down her spine as Bin quickly nestled in her neck. She can hear and feel his raspy breath as he inhaled her scent.

She loudly gasped, Bin's fangs grazed her skin. The action only drew a small amount of blood, but it became the trigger for Bin to fully succumb to his bloodlust. 

Astrid's eyes widened and automatically clutched onto Bin's shoulder. The sudden sharp pain in her neck made her shudder. Tears automatically trickled down her cheeks.

She could hear the hungry gulps, how Bin is desperate for her blood. She fought hard to stay conscious but Astrid is getting more detached from her body as Bin continues to feed on her blood. 

Her vision started to go hazy. Slowly, she felt numb.

_Still_, Bin doesn't stop.

Not until Astrid went limp and lost her consciousness. He stopped and withdrew himself from Astrid, he's confused, eyes still unfocused because of frenzy.

"Astrid..." He trailed off. Flashbacks quickly came to him along with the horror of what he has done.

She gently laid Astrid back on the bed. His mind is still fuzzy from the feed and his instincts is encouraging him to continue.

The fresh wound on her neck made Bin hiss loudly, his throat felt dry and literally burning but he shoved all evil thoughts and forced himself to think rationally. 

"She's still alive" he mumbled to calm himself and rushed outside. He used his speed and went to Chrysalis' room. He knocked endlessly, he wanted to just break in but he knows it won't help.

Few moments and Chrysalis opened the door. "M-my Lord, what happened?" Bin doesn't know if the human is referring to him or what he did. He answered anyway.

"Astrid...please help her"

\--

Astrid forced herself to open her eyes, her head hurts as if it was hit by a sturdy object. She tried moving but it only made her dizzy.

The feeble movements woke Bin who fell asleep on a chair, "Astrid, thank goodness you're awake" Bin's relieved voice made Astrid slightly confused.

_What just happened?_

Bin leaned near to Astrid's face to check if she is really okay. The gesture made Astrid thankful because Bin covered the lights from the ceiling, which irritates her vision.

She tried to recall what happened, and her mind quickly gave recollections of last night's incident.

"My lord, are you okay now?" She immediately asked after remembering his half dead state last night.

"Please, Astrid. You're the one who's hurt. I've hurt you" His voice went dull, Bin never intended to hurt Astrid, he's ashamed of what he has done.

Astrid weakly smiled, "As long as you're safe, I'm happy with it" Bin shook his head in opposition.

"Promise me, that you won't do that again. Push me, punch me and run if I ever lose control again. I don't know what to do if I ever lose you Astrid." Astrid felt her cheeks tinted pink with Bin's words.

"I promise" The words just came out of her mouth, Bin's remarks are still lingering in. her ears.

_He doesn't want to lose me..._

"This might sound sudden but I love you. I really do." Astrid might've been dreaming, or maybe she really died last night.

Bin patiently waited for Astrid's response but the woman remained silent. He swallowed the lump on his throat, maybe he wished for more than he could get.

"S-sorry, just forget about what I said" He lowered his gaze and was about to get out of the room.

"Wait, do you mean it?" she needs every ounce of confirmation that she's not dreaming.

"Every word I said. Sorry for stepping out of my boundaries" he apologized, almost bitter.

"No, I love you too!" Astrid quickly covered her mouth, the fear of being misinterpreted crept into her, making her do the sudden confession.

Bin's expression lit up and it was the most beautiful thing Astrid has ever seen.

Bin slowly neared Astrid's face, his eyes are too intense that Astrid can't help but to close her eyes. She kept asking herself on what is Bin's agenda but she kept her eyes shut. Soon enough and Astrid is aware that they're not an inch apart, she can feel his breath.

** _Closer...._ **

Then they heard a soft knock. Both of them jumped in suprise, Bin quickly got out of the bed and opened the door. "I brought some food--" Chrysalis was taken aback upon seeing the reddened face of Astrid.

"I entered in a very wrong timing aren't I?"

_Few weeks later._  
  
Astrid is busy arranging the flowers on the vase, her full concentration is on her task which made her unaware of her surroundings. That includes Bin who is busy smiling on her back while peeking on her work.

“You’re good at flower arranging” he suddenly commented, making Astrid’s shoulder jump in surprise.

“My lord! You startled me!” 

“I told you to call me by my name and I’m already here minutes ago, you’re just too concentrated with your work” Bin calmly pointed out.

Astrid smiled shyly, “sorry, I just wanted these flowers to look perfect”

“You look much more beautiful than any flower” Bin lowered his head to level the blushing face of Astrid. 

“Stop teasing me, I’m not that beautiful” Astrid brushed off the compliment and tried looking at Bin’s eyes.

Bin shook his head and pouted, “How could you say such things. You’re beautiful.” he said without blinking.

Astrid just laughed at Bin’s silly gesture but she truly appreciate Bin complementing her. All she heard in her life were countless insults and now that someone cares for her and sees her worth, she feels really weird but in a very good way.

Bin eyes went on Astrid’s neck and he felt a pang on his chest, he immediately distanced himself from Astrid, “Bin? Are you okay?” Astrid tried to approach Bin but he avoided Astrid's hand and took a step back.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

Astrid saw that eyes again, but Bin disappeared before she could react. Astrid stood dumbfounded, her knees suddenly weakened but she pushed herself in finding the vampire.

“Bin, where are you?” she continued to call for his name.

“Astrid? What happened, why are you finding lord Moon Bin?” Chrysalis suddenly appeared from one room.

“Bin, he-” someone screamed frantically which made Astrid stop on what she was saying, “-Chrysalis! Come quick, Court he- he was attacked!” Astrid’s eyes widened, she had the feeling that it is related to Bin’s sudden disappearance.

They all rushed towards the garden and saw Court, one of the gardeners of the manor, lying unconscious on the ground. His wound was obviously did by a vampire.

“Get him to a room. Bring me towels, basin of warm water and medicines, quickly!” Chrysalis ordered and everyone scrambled on their feet.

“Did lord Moon Bin do this?” Astrid asked, more to herself than to Chrysalis.

“Astrid, calm down, I’ll explain it to you after I tend this child’s wound” 

\--

“Fancy meeting you here Moon Bin,” one vampire blocked Bin’s way, he doesn’t know the name of the vampire (he didn’t bother asking or learning) but the vampire is known for being a gossiper, “maybe the rumors I’m hearing about you is wrong after all” the unknown vampire looked at Bin from head to toe.

“Sorry, but I’m not in the mood for some chit-chat” Bin was about to calmly go inside the establishment but the vampire stopped him again.

“Wait, you were at the council when the attack happened right? Care to share what you’ve witnessed?” Bin stared at him with killing intent which made the vampire take few steps backward, “Okay, I think you’re not really up for a chat. I’m going now” the vampire cleared his throat and went on his way.

Bin entered the place and he was immediately accommodated by a staff, he entered in a room and waited promptly. His hands are still shaking, he attacked one of his people, and he almost hurt Astrid again. All because of his awakened thirst for fresh blood which he tried suppressing for a long time. 

A woman entered and he almost hissed, the beast inside him is ordering him to feed brutally. The woman sat beside Bin, the clear view made Bin study the woman’s neck which is full of scars from being fed on.

He took the woman’s hand but the woman protested, “M-My lord, can you just feed through my neck?”He saw fear on the woman’s eyes but she still courageously asked.

“Why? I just wanted to hurt you less,” Bin answered.

“Thank you for your kindness but… I just want to keep something for myself.” The woman said, almost a whisper.

Bin now understands; her neck is covered in scars but not her wrists. Something untainted in her, that’s how she keeps her sanity.

  
“I understand,” Bin whispered before biting the woman, the woman didn’t even flinch.  
He kept drinking while trying to keep himself sane to stop.

“I’m finished with you, call someone to replace you” the vampire said with difficulty, the woman on the other hand shuddered in fear.

“D-did I do something that you don’t like, My Lord?”

“No, just call someone again. Thank you,” the woman’s eyes widened, no vampire has ever thanked her, she reluctantly nodded and went out of the room.

\--

“The lord Bin hasn’t been drinking fresh human blood for a long time until he accidentally did to you,” Chrysalis said as soon as she finished dressing the gardener’s wounds, “he’s like that ever since I entered this manor, I don’t even know how long he’s doing that practice.”  
Astrid covered her mouth in surprise, so Bin became like that because he tasted fresh blood again.

“Would he be okay?” Astrid asked out of concern.

Chrysalis shook her head, "I'm sorry Astrid, but I can't answer your question"

\--

Bin came back to the manor. He immediately asked if the human he attacked out of hunger is alright. He felt the sudden distance of the humans to him.

They are scared, he knows, and he totally understand.

He made his way the room where Court is in and somehow regretted that he didn’t kill the human in the process.

He was talking to Astrid, smiling shyly, Bin doesn’t need supernatural abilities to know that the man adored Astrid. He observed Astrid, who’s seating beside the bed facing the opposite of his view so he can only see her back.

_Would it be better to let go of her?_

“Bin!” Astrid’s worried voice interrupted the uncertainties in Moon Bin’s mind. Astrid ran and embraced Bin, the action made the vampire flustered but a smile grew in his face after.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your situation?!” Astrid lightly hit him, “I’m so worried about you” Bin wiped the tears off Astrid’s face and returned the embrace.

“Sorry” he whispered to Astrid’s ears and carefully stroked her hair.

“Sorry for what happened. I sincerely apologize” Bin lifted his head and spoke to the gardener who’s almost forgotten in the scene. 

The human only smiled and shook his head even though he’s struggling to do so, “It’s nothing, my lord.” Bin sensed sadness on his voice but he simply ignored it.

_Maybe he can be selfish, just this once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made ages ago but I forgot to update it here😅
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for coming by and checking out the story!  
Thoughts, criticism or screaming are all allowed in the comment section😂  
If you want to talk about random things, you can find me on [@arohawrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arohawrites) on tumblr where I also post astro prompts that may also spark your interest in writing!
> 
> Love lots💕💕


End file.
